1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having a double door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by including a main body including an inner case and an outer case, a storage compartment formed by the inner case, and a cold air supplying unit for supplying cold air to the storage compartment.
The temperature of the storage compartment is maintained to be in a predetermined range required to keep food fresh.
A front side of the storage compartment of the refrigerator is disposed to be opened, and the opened front side is closed by a door so that the temperature of the storage compartment can be maintained at normal times.
The storage compartment is partitioned off by a barrier wall into upper and lower portions. The refrigerator door that opens/closes a refrigerator compartment disposed on the upper portion of the storage compartment is configured of a side by side type door that is rotatably coupled to the main body, and the refrigerator door that opens/closes a freezer compartment disposed on the lower portion of the storage compartment is a drawer type door that slides in a forward/backward direction.
For convenience's sake of a consumer, one of refrigerator compartment doors composed of a pair of doors has a structure of a double door, and the double door is rotatably coupled to a main body by a hinge unit.
The double door includes a first door rotatably coupled to the main body and a second door rotatably coupled to the first door.
Since the refrigerator compartment is configured to be sealed by the double door including the first door and the second door, there is a need to increase a sealing force between the first door and the main body to effectively prevent leakage of cold air of the refrigerator compartment.